


The Otaku Hero: Mahou Shoujou!

by Maractus_Cactus



Category: Fairy Tail, Fire Emblem Series, Naruto, One Piece, Persona Series, ファイアボール | Fireball (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: And She Gets Them, Asexual Character, BAMF Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), BAMF Class 1-B (My Hero Academia), BAMF Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bernadetta von Varley Has Anxiety, Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-B Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, F/F, F/M, Hikiishi Kenji | Magne Lives, Insecure Aoyama Yuuga, Jirou Kyouka is in the Bakusquad, Kaminari Denki Has ADHD, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Lesbian Character, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Manga & Anime, Men Moment, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Mineta Minoru Redemption, Mineta Minoru is a Decent Human Being, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monoma Neito is a Little Shit, My Hero Academia: School Briefs Spoilers, My Hero Academia: Team Up Missions Spoilers, Oblivious Iida Tenya, One-Sided Toga Himiko/Uraraka Ochako, Original Character Has a Quirk (My Hero Academia), Original Character Replaces Rikidou Satou, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Self-Insert, Shouji Mezou is a Good Significant Other, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Unnecessary Jabs at the One Piece 4kids Dub, Wingman Ashido Mina, Women Moment, Yaoyorozu Momo is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maractus_Cactus/pseuds/Maractus_Cactus
Summary: The daughter of Pro Hero Majestic and a trickster Kitsune both at U.A High School?! What could go wrong?Spoiler: Literally Everything...
Relationships: Kannagi Enma | Majestic/Original Female Character(s), Komori Kinoko/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 1





	The Otaku Hero: Mahou Shoujou!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > After Pro Hero Majestic announced that he would be married to renowned therapist Nozomi Tanaka two years ago, people audibly wondered if they would go the extra mile and have a child. But now, the question is finally answered...

**Enma Kannagi Has a Kid?!**

** Click Here to Find Out! **

  * Pro Hero Enma Kannagi, better known as Majestic is now a father of one!



( **UPDATE** : Majestic teased at the baby's existence, still waiting for a direct confirmation.)

After Pro Hero Majestic announced that he would be married to renowned therapist Nozomi Tanaka two years ago, people audibly wondered if they would go the extra mile and have a child. But now, the question is finally answered!

An anonymous source close to the Kannagi family has confirmed this statement. We've interviewed them and this is what the person had said:

_"I was actually called by Majestic himself to see the baby, believe it or not! So, I drove to the hospital and saw the baby with my own two eyes, and man was it a treat. The kid looked cute and all but the parents were a different story. They were already cooing over them and I even saw some tears coming out of Kannagi's eyes! So, yeah..."_

The Kannagi family's lawyer and the Kannagi family itself has yet to release a statement about their new baby.

After the interview was leaked, the hashtag #KannagiKid was trending on social media with people speculating and wondering about the kid. Here are some of the reactions below:

* * *

**JNN** : BREAKING NEWS: Pro Hero, Majestic, is rumored to have a baby with therapist Nozomi Tanaka! #KannagiKid

_**7.5k Likes 1k Shares 4k Comments** _

**Kanna-CHAN:** So Enma has a kid now? Huh? Who knew? #KannagiKid

**_100 Likes 1 Share 3 Comments_ **

**#1 All Might Fan:** Dudes lucky, Tanaka's pretty hot. #KannagiKid

**_500 Likes 5 Shares 10 Comments_ **

**ColaKid:** Why does this S.X dude know so much about the Kannagi family? They stalking him? #KannagiKid

_**1k Likes 20 Shares 30 Comments** _

**FreezingCold:** Source: Dude Trust Me. #KannagiKid

**_1.2k Likes 7 Shares 19 Comments_ **

**PresentMic✓:** CONGRATS ON THE KID MAJESTIC!!! Hope they watch my show ;) #KannagiKid

_**100k Likes 300 Shares 6k Comments** _

**CHOWA'S NO.1 FAN!:** I think Majestic just confirmed it on his account?! #KannagiKid

_**1k Likes 40 Shares 100 Comments** _

**The Magician Superhero: Majestic✓:** My family and I are leaving the hospital right now after my wife needed something to be taken cared of.

_**8.5k Likes 18k Shares 4k Comments** _

* * *

Majestic still hasn't explicitly stated at the baby's existence but, with the leaked interview and his statement from his usually dead account, I can hypothesize that he could be a new father...

_**\- S.X** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of this MHA fanfiction. Comment if I made any mistakes!


End file.
